Please Don't Go
by NewUsername
Summary: Chad is forced to get married to Chloe but what happens when Sonny comes to the wedding? Who will Chad choose? Two-Shot better than summary :D R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! yesterday I posted my first fanfic it's a one-shot and it's called **_**sonny is cloudy **_**go and check it out if you want :)**

**Now this is another one-shot (I'm bursting with ideas!) Hope you like it :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own sonny with a chance. **_**sigh. **_

Chad's POV

_when sonny broke up with me I was deppressed. I needed sonny she was my life and I missed her __A LOT__. So after six months of _

_drinking and one-night stands, My mom and dad pushed me into an arranged marriage._

_**4 years later **_

''Do you Chloe DeVane take Chad Dylan Cooper as your loving husband?'' ''I do'' _Chloe said with a big smile on her see, I only love Chloe like a sister but my mom and dad forced me to marry her. The girl I really love is Sonny Monroe. The one that broke my heart._

''Do you Chad Dylan Cooper take Chloe DeVane to be your loving wife?'' ''I- ''

_As I was about to give my answer the most stunning girl burst through the church doors. _

_Sonny__Monroe_

Sonny's POV

_This morning I woke up and my eyes darted to the calender. It was the 2nd of August. Oh No. _

_Today was the day Chad was getting married. To tell you the truth I was __not__ over him, I missed him so much. When I broke up with him, It was the most stupid thing I have ever done._

_I mean he was only trying to help but I just pushed him away and now he's gone forever._

_Or maybe not. _

Chad's POV

_Sonny Monroe the love of my life burst through the doors. Everyone was now looking at her, gasps and whispers filled the church. So I told Chloe to wait and made my way over to where Sonny was. I took her hand (I felt so many sparks) and led her outside. _

''What are you doing here'' _I said with a soft voice ''_Chad look, when we broke up it was a mistake I was just really angry at you and when I heard that you were getting married...I-I broke down, I'm trying to say Chad that I miss you and I never stopped loving you'' _she said putting her soft hand on my cheek. ''_I love you'' _she said again with as much as emotion she had. _

_The only thing that CDC could do at this moment was kiss her. So I put my hands on her hips, automaticly her hands went around my neck. I pulled her closer, bent down and kissed her square_

_on her soft lips. When we pulled away I said ''_I love you to and I never stopped thinking about you either'' '' So what do we do now'' _she said to me with that cute smile on her face _

_''_Well, we tell them'' _I said taking her hand and leading her inside the church._

Sonny POV

_We walked into the church with our hands joined, Chad was ignoring all the confused looks we were getting, He then started to lead me to the stage, when we were on the huge stage Chad took the mic and started to speek._

''Excuse me everyone but me and Sonny have something to tell you all, well as you all might know, me and Sonny broke up almost 4 years ago but we didn't stop thinking about each other'' _after Chad said that everyone started to say 'aww' or ' thats so cute' _''and well, I love Sonny and she loves me to''.

_Then he turned to Chloe _''I'm sorry Chloe but I can't marry you, I only love you like a sister''

_Chloe came over to him and gave him a friendly hug _''I understand'' _she said with a smile on her face. _

_The DJ put some party songs and said into the mic _''This songs for Sonny and Chad!''

_Then every one started to dance and congratulate me and chad for getting back together. For the full night everyone danced and had a good a slow song came on, Chad came upto me and said _''Hey beautiful, dance with me'' _he said holding out his hand. I took his hand and he walked me to the dance floor. My hands went around his neck, his hands around my waist and my head resting on his chest._

_Well a lot happened today, I'm not sure about the future but I am sure about one thing and that is _

_I'm madly in love with Chad Dylan Cooper. _

**A/N: Hey people how was that. Was it so bad that it made you want to puke (LOL)**

**or was it so good that you want to reveiw :) please review and tell me how it was :D **

**- zara **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi peeps! well this was originally meant to ba a one- shot but I made it into a **

**two- shot. I hope you guys enjoy this! :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not and maybe never will own Sonny with a Chance :'( **

**Sonny's POV **

_Well It's been a long time since I showed up at Chad and Chloe's wedding. Me and Chad are married with a 6 old daughter, Cadee Danyel Cooper, and a 5 year old son Chad Dylan Cooper Jr, and yes the both have Chad's initials. _

**FlashBack **

_I looked down at the newborn baby in my arms. She's so tiny and fragile, I thought. Chad came into the room holding a pink blanket for her, he smiled at me, took her gently out of my arms and wraped her in the pink baby's blanket_.''She's beautiful, my baby angel'' _He said looking into her eyes and playing with her small fingers. _

''She has your eyes'' _I said looking at his tired face (he slept in the hospital)_

''Yeah, and your lovely brown hair''_ She had little brown tuffs of hair on her head. Her eyes were slowly closing (she wanted to sleep) so Chad put her in the crib next to my bed. He then climbed in next to me and pulled me into a hug _

''You did great, your going to be an amazing mother'' _He said kissing my forehead _''But I need to ask you something, Sonny?''

''What is it'' _I asked _

''How do you like the name Cadee Danyel Cooper'' _That was a beautiful name _''I love it''_ I said and looked down at our sleeping bundle of joy. _

**End FlashBack **

_Now our baby girl is 6, she's growing up. That's when I heard the front door open. It was my handsome husband, Chad Dylan Cooper. _''Hi baby'' _he came and sat down next to me hugging my body to his chest. _

''Hi Chad'' _I said and kissed im on the lips _''What's this'' _he asked looking at the photo album on my lap._ ''It's Cadee and Jr' photo album'' _I said and showed him all the pictures of when they were baby's, right up until now._

''They grow up too fast'' _Chad said. Suddenly we heard little feet running down the stairs. Cadee and Chad Jr._

''DADDY!'' _They both shouted and attacked Chad with hugs, jumping on him. _''Whoa! I did'nt know I was loved this much'' _Chad said jokingly and put them both over his shoulder, running around the house like maniacs. _

_About an hour later I was making dinner at the stove but I felt two strong arms wrap around me, It was Chad. He then nuzzled his face in my neck and started kissing me. _

''Chad, the kids could walk through the door'' _I said through my moans. _''Okay'' _He said grumpily. _

''Chad, I promise, tonight...'' _I said walking past him. The kids then came down, washed their hands and sat down at the table. _

...

_After dinner it was bedtime... for the kids _**(A/N: Hehehe) **_Me and Chad went into Cadee's room and seen that she was fast asleep me and Chad kissed her on the forehead shut off the light and went into Jr's room. But he was not asleep, he was sitting on his bed with tears running down his face._

_Chad ran to him and picked up the crying 5 year old. _''What's wrong Jr'' _I asked him wiping his tears. _''M- mommy, m- monster'' _He said pointing at the closet door _

''Jr, there is no monsters in your closet'' _Chad said giving me Jr, he them walked over to the closet and opened the door, It was empty. _

''See baby, no monsters'' _I said to Jr, I then changed him into his PJ's, tucked him into bed and me and Chad both kissed him goodnight. When Jr was first born I was amazed at how much he looked like his father, He had his; eyes, hair colour, nose and mouth. I think the only thing he got from me was his happy and bubbly peronality._

_Chad shut our bedroom door, came over to me and put his hands on my hips _

''You promised... tonight''_ Chad said kissing me. _

''Yes I did promise you, I love you''_ I told him. _

''I love you too'' _He said, thats when we showed, how much we love eachother. My life is great I have, two beautiful children and a loving husband, I looked down at my wedding ring and smiled. _

_I would'nt trade this family for the world._

**A/N: How was that? was it so good that you want to review? :D **

**You can find Cadee and Jr's pics on my profile and also Sonny's ring. **

**I really hope you guys liked this! R&R :D **

**-zara **


End file.
